1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a plasma generation apparatus, and in particular, to an Electron Cyclotron Resonance (ECR) based plasma generation apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of ECR-based plasma generation apparatuses have been proposed in recent years. Among them, there are a plasma generation apparatus using a strip bar-type antenna and a plasma generation apparatus using multiple annular antennas.
None of existing plasma generation apparatuses can generate plasma in a wide range and control a plasma distribution freely. Although elementary plasma sources arranged without interference between each other are needed to do so, the existing plasma generation apparatuses cannot implement these elementary plasma sources.